With the continuous improvement of bandwidth of mobile networks and the optimization of performance of mobile devices, demands of users on services provided by mobile terminals become stricter gradually. At present, service of mobile terminals has become more and more diversified from traditional two-party calls to video calls, call transfer, multi-party calls and so on. A multi-party call is realized by a multi-pass terminal setting up a first call, keeping the first call, setting up a second call, and merging the first and second calls.
Inventors found that there are at least the following technical problems in the existing techniques. In the multi-party call, the multi-pass terminal cannot flexibly control all the remote terminals in the multi-party call according to different session demands and actions.